Tokyo Nights: I've Never Met The OhGals
by Miss Shad
Summary: Ami,Yushi and Gojei go to Kindergarten and soon become the talk of the...playground. But will Ami's newfound obessions ruin their reputation? Plz RR flamers will be shot COMPLETE
1. Skull?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi or any of its characters. I **do** own the characters you've never heard of,though. They be **MINE**! (evil laugh) Also,this is based on the animated Puffy Ami Yumi and not the real people;and it just so happens that I don't own them either. (Well I **DO **own fashion dolls of them...)

* * *

_**FORWARD: Shad has returned! Woot-ness! So,here is part two of my fic series ''Tokyo Nights.'' If you haven't read the first installment, ''Beginnings,'' yet, I suggest you do so...I could always use more readers..hee hee..**_

_**But for those of you that have,read on,cause this is gonna be great.**_

_**---Shaddie**_

_**SUMMARY: Ami,Yushi and Gojei start Kindergarten and they soon become the talk of the...erm...playground,and they become known as the ''Oh-Gals.'' But will Ami's newfound passion for Chewy Rice Cakes and samurai dramas ruin everything?**_

**

* * *

TOKYO NIGHTS**

**PART TWO: I've Never Met The Oh-Gals**

Amongst the awe-inspiring skyscrapers and lights was the mansion-like home of the Onukis. Well hidden,it was,for no one could notice it if they didn't know the road that led to it from the suburbs.

It was perhaps bigger than what they really needed,but Joko Onuki's job,running the luxurious Shogun Hotel,gave them enough money to buy such a house;why not take advantage of it?

On this Saturday afternoon,Joko and Akasei's three daughters were playing in their room with their usual glee. There was bossy Yushi,silly Gojei,and peppy little Ami. Despite her usual cheerfulness,there was something somewhat weak about her,but Akasei and Joko seemed to be the only ones who noticed.

* * *

A pink-haired girl in a cheerleader's outfit landed on a springy surface,staring down two little red aliens that were cute but evil. The girl was known as...Pom-Pom,the superhero. 

''All right!'' Pom-Pom shouted at the aliens, ''Whaddya got in the bag?''

''You idiot!'' One of the aliens shouted back. ''It's not gonna be that easy!''

''Prepare to meet your maker!'' The other alien said.

Thinking quicky,Pom-Pom grabbed a soft,fluffy thing and threw it at the aliens,hoping to knock them down. She was successful,but...

''Ow! Ami!'' Gojei shouted, ''I said hit the doll,not me!''

''Oh...sorry.'' Ami said.

''If you had let **me** be Pom-Pom this wouldn't have happened!''

Ami tapped her forehead,signaling that the game was paused for the moment. Gojei put back the pillow Ami had thrown.

''Here,Gojei,'' Ami said,giving her sister the pom-poms she was holding. As Ami was about to hold up the fuzzy little alien doll Gojei was using eariler,Akasei entered the room.

''What are you up to now?'' She asked the three of them.

Ami went up to her. ''We were playing superheroes and there were these fuzzy little aliens and they were all going 'Pika! Pika!' and then I...''

''That's enough,Ami,'' Akasei said,cutting her off. ''Anyway,what I wanted to tell you was that Daddy and have decided that the three of you will start school next week.''

The girls said nothing;they were too intrested.

Akasei went on. ''I'll take you there and let you see it tommorow. You'll get to meet your new teacher and everything.''

The girls were still silent,but they all nodded.

''Well,you can go back to your game now,'' Akasei said,then she left.

''Skull?'' Gojei asked after she had gone.

''No,no,no,'' Yushi said. ''It's not 'skull.' It's _school_.''

''Oh...''

''I wonder what that's like,'' Ami asked.

''We'll find out tommorow.'' Yushi said.

''But what about the skull?'' Gojei asked.

''Gojei,there is no skull!'' Yushi said angrily.

''Are you sure?''

Yushi thought for a moment. ''I'm...a little bit sure...''

''By the way,'' Ami asked, ''what **is** in that bag?''

Yushi reluctantly opened it and handed it to Ami. She looked inside.

''COOKIES!'' Ami shouted,then proceeded to gobble them up like a certain blue monster from a certain children's program. 

* * *

A/N: Well,there's chappie one...short but sweet as usual. The next one will most likely be better. And,yes,the blue monster I mentioned was Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. Just thought it would be funny. 

Until next time,review me,flamers get their butts kicked by Mugen from Samurai Champloo...and trust me,he sure doesn't want to be woken up right now.

--------------------------------Shaddie-chan-----------------------------------------------------


	2. First Day

The next day,Akasei let Ami,Yushi and Gojei see their new school like she had promised.

There were four doors in the hallway they walked down;one read ''Kindergarten Room 1;'' the second one read ''Kindergarten Room 2;'' the third; ''First Grade Room 1;'' the fourth; ''First Grade Room 2.'' Thus there were two rooms per grade. The girls would be in Kindergarten Room 2 with Mrs. Tanka.

After Akasei introduced them to her,she let them look around the classroom while she talked with Mrs. Tanka. How delightful! The three of them immediately began fooling around with the many toys,games and books. Akasei and Mrs. Tanka didn't notice this until after quite some time.

''Ami! Yushi Gojei!'' Akasei called out to them, ''Put all those things back where you found them.'' They began to do just that. ''You'll have plently of time to play with them again next week.''

Not long afterwards,they all left for home. _Maybe school won't be as bad as I thought,_Ami thought. Yushi and Gojei felt the same way.

But when the big day came,Ami's doubts returned. ''Mommy...'' She asked shyly as Akasei combed her hair, ''what if I don't like school?''

''You will,'' Akasei said to her.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

And before long it was time to go. Akasei drove the girls to the school,led them to Kindergarten Room 2,and hugged and kissed them goodbye. Yushi and Gojei were eager to begin,but Ami was somewhat fearful. After Akasei was out of sight,she reluctantly began joining in Yushi and Gojei's fun.

* * *

Warming up to this new place didn't take very long. Ami saw that there were lots of other kids just her age there,and she was eager to meet some new friends. 

She got her chance. Mrs. Tanka called out to the students,and they all sat on the little beanbag chairs on the floor.

''All right,'' She said to them, ''I want you all to tell me your name,your favorite color,and the things you like to do.''

Ami was first. ''I'm Ami,'' She said. ''My favorite color is rainbow,and I like going places,and singing,and drawing,and candy,and---''

''That will do,'' Mrs. Tanka said. Yushi was next.

''I'm Yushi. I'm Ami's sister. My favorite color is red,and I like reading,writing and...ummm...that's about it.''

''I'm Gojei. I'm Ami's other sister. My favorite color is blue,and I like watching TV,and playing games,and wearing these sunglasses everywhere!''

''I'm Kiki.'' Said a perky little black-haired girl in a red and white striped shirt. ''My favorite color is green,and I like playing with my stuffed animals and dolls,and listening to music.''

''I'm Hideyuki.'' Said a sopisicated-looking boy in a a blue shirt with yellow shorts. ''My favorite color is white,and I like it when my dad takes me to work with him.''

''I'm Yoko.'' Said a chubby little boy in a blue shirt with bright green shorts. ''My favorite color is orange,and I like watching sumo wrestling on TV.''

''I'm Akito.'' Said a tough-looking boy with a dark blue shirt,red shorts,and band-aids on his cheek and left arm. ''My favorite color is yellow,and I like playing with my little sister.''

Now everyone had introduced themselves,and things weren't quite as unfamilar and frightful.

* * *

Later in the day they were all sitting in the beanbag chairs once again as Mrs. Tanka read nursery rhymes to them. 

''Here's one,'' She said. ''Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again.''

''That's just the way it goes...'' Hideyuki said.

''Here's another one. Georgie Porgie pudding and pie,kissed the girls and made them cry. When the boys came out to play Georgie Porgie ran away.''

''What a neruotic **he** musta been...'' Yoko said.

''Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!'' Gojei shouted,raising her hand. ''I know one! I know one!''

''All right then,'' Mrs. Tanka said, ''let's hear it.''

''It goes like this: Beans,beans,the musical fruit,the more you eat,the more you---''

''Moving on,'' Mrs. Tanka said,and started reading again.

* * *

Later it was the time for playing outside. When Ami saw the playground,it seemed just like the green meadow at the park that she loved. 

So,she did what came naturally: run and leapt about. She paid no attention to the monkey bars,swings and the like that were in her path. She almost bumped into the swingset at one point. She stared about her,confused,then began to run and jump again. Then she nearly bumped into the monkey bars. Again,she was confused for a moment,then began to play again. Yushi saw all the near accidents as she watched Ami from the top of the monkey bars. She saw that Ami wasn't used to having all these things in her way since she was used to green fields that were open.

So she got down from the monkey bars and started to play Ami's little chase game she had invented. She ran past Ami and Ami followed her. One thing was different,though: Yushi led her back to the monkey bars and told her to climb up. Gojei,who had been wandering off on her own,joined them. All of the other kids watched them. They were delighted by their ability to climb so well. When the three of them got off of the monkey bars and headed for the tire swing,Hideyuki called out, ''Hey,Oh-gals!''

They stopped. _Oh-gals?_ They thought.

''Tell us how you're so good at climbing!'' Hideyuki shouted again. Ami,Yushi and Gojei headed back to the monkey bars and told them. They had played on the monkey bars at the park so much,they did just fine with the bars at the school.

When they had told him,they invited him to climb with them again,and he did,nearly as good as the ''Oh-gals'' did.

That is how Ami,Yushi and Gojei got their nickname.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long...I hope it was worth the wait. 

Until next time,review me;flamers get their butts kicked by Mugen from Samurai Champloo...Mugen? Muuuuuuugen! Where'd you go? Grr! Mugen,get back here!

----Shaddie-chan


	3. Ami's New Obssesions

School time for the ''Oh-gals'' was pretty much the same for the next few weeks,with the three of them becoming more and more admired,especially by Hideyuki and Yoko,and eventually by everyone else...everyone but Akito,that is. The Oh-gals tried their hardest to impress him,but it was most difficult since Akito was very much the ''Eww,cooties'' sort. For much of the time at the playground,impressing them was their primary focus. After some time it seemed that they were off to a pretty good start,but then a certain Ami-chan discovered...the samurai drama,as well as the Chewy (let me not forget that wretched thing).

It all happened one afternoon after school. Ami,Yushi and Gojei were in the livingroom doing their usual things: Ami was playing the toy drum that she loved; Yushi was leafing through a book of hers,and Gojei was pilfering through Akasei's things...let it be said,little Gojei was a naughty one!

Anyway,as the three of them were doing all that,there was suddenly a most appetizing fragrance coming from the kitchen. They almost instantly stopped what they were doing and went in there. Just what was that nice smell? Akasei had made blueberry muffins.

''Help yourself,girls,'' Akasai said,pointing to the large plate, ''They're all yours.''

Yushi and Gojei only took a few,but Ami,having the biggest sweet tooth of the Oh-gals,wolfed down at least half of them,one after the other,which caught Akasei's attention. She noticed that Ami's stomach was starting to bulge,so she gently took the plate away. ''That's enough,'' She told Ami.

Almost immediately,Ami gave Akasei the most pitiful puppy dog eyes,along with some cute little sobby noises too. A moment's hesitation,then Akasei just had to give in. ''One more,'' She said to Ami.

Well,that didn't quite work. Ami quickly gobbled down the last of the muffins before Akasei could do anything. So,Akasei simply rollled her eyes and shook her head dissaprovingly. About ten seconds later Ami started to groan. Akaei looked and saw Ami clutching her stomach and grinding her teeth slightly. It seemed as if Ami had eaten any more of those muffins,she'd look like a little blimp.

Akasei picked Ami up and began to rub her distended stomach gently. Ami snuggled Akaesi while she did this. It felt so good to be rubbed like that and it was so cozy to be held like that.

Akasei then carried Ami to the livingroom and sat her down on her favorite beanbag chair. Yushi and Gojei followed her. Akasei kissed Ami on the cheek,then left.

The TV happened to be on,but the Oh-gals paid no attention to it...that is,until Ami started getting bored. She just sat there,focused on the TV screen. There were only commercials at that point,commercials for things that Ami could care less about. Then the actual program started. It was a samurai drama called _Daisuke's Creek_.

''Hey Ami,'' Gojei said, ''You wanna dig through the 'forbidden closet' with me?'' The ''forbidden closet'' was simply the closet where the hot water heater was,but Ami and her sisters were told to **absolutely not**,**under any circumstances**,**go** **in there**.

Ami was silent.

''Hello-o-o-o-o-o!'' Gojei said,poking Ami on the shoulder.

Ami was still focused on that samurai drama,especially on the Daisuke of the show's title.

''Grrrr! Ami,don't you understand Japanese?'' Gojei waved her hands in her sister's face.

Ami had a far off look in her eyes as she watched Daisuke. ''How dreeeeeeamy!'' She declared in her usual gleeful manner.

''Wh-wh-what?'' Gojei said,puzzled.

''It's Daisuke,Gojei!'' Ami said,pointing to the screen. ''Oh,Daisuke,talk to me! Talk to me,and I can die a happy girl!''

''Uhh...first of all Ami,'Daisuke' can't hear you,second,you're not supposed to be like that,you're only like,four years old!''

''Shut up!'' Ami said angrily,and went back to watching her 'first love,' you might call it. Gojei walked off. ''And don't even **think** about going into the forbidden closet cause if you do Daddy will spank you HARD!'' Ami shouted after her. And with that Gojei stopped dead in her tracks and shyly joined Ami in her silly puppy love.

But before the fun could **really **begin...

_**''Daisuke's Creek will be right back after these messages!''**_

''Aww,maaaan!'' Ami said sadly and angrily. She _hated_ it when commercials came on during good programs like this one.

Ami sat there with her arms crossed,scowling at every wretched commercial. That is,until there was a certain bright and happy one like the things Ami loved.

_**''It's Chewy Rice Cakes! They a-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-re tasty cause they stretch like this! They're really,really chewy,they're so chewy old people choke on them! And they're oh so sweet too!''**_

''Sweet?'' Ami asked eagerly.

_**''Yes,you heard us,sweet! And chewy! And stretchy! Oh,and did we mention they were sweet?''**_

Ami,even though she still had a bit of a stomachache from those muffins,began to drool.

_**''Chewy Rice Cakes! A Chewy brand product.''**_

Ami was silent for a moment,then she called out at the top of her lungs, ''MO-MMMMMMMY!'

Almost instantly Akasei came running in. ''What is it,Ami-chan?''

Ami was completely hyper. ''I want the Chewy I want the Chewy I want the Chewy I WANT THE CHHEEEEEWWWWYYY!'' She said,bouncing up and down in her seat.

Akasei was a tad confused. ''You want...you want what?''

''I want Chewy Rice Cakes!''

''But you just had muffins...'' Akasei looked at Ami's still swollen stomach, ''...and I don't really think you should eat anything else for a while...''

''Can you get 'em next time you go to the store? Pleeeeeaaase?''

Akasei thought about it for a minute. ''I suppose.''

''Yay!'' Ami shouted,bouncing up and down in her seat again. Akasei left.

''So...you reaaally want those things,eh?'' Gojei asked.

Ami said nothing. The samurai drama had come back on.

''Ami?''

Ami was still entranced by that Daisuke fellow. Gojei sighed and gave up. Yushi soon entered.

''What was all that commotion?'' She asked.

''Ami wants Chewy Rice Cakes,'' Gojei said,rolling her eyes.

''And...just what is that she's watching?''

''Don't ask.''

But Yushi wanted to ask. She poked Ami on the shoulder. ''What are you making such a big deal out of now?'' She asked.

''It's Daisuke!'' Ami said triumphantly. ''Isn't he gorgeous?''

Yushi looked at Gojei,perplexed.

''That's just the muffins talking.'' Gojei explained.

* * *

A/N: Stuff like that is always so much fun to write. Well,I hope you liked it! Until the next chappie,please review me;flamers will be gored by Ronno from Bambi 2! 

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	4. Craze For The Cakes

Another night passed and the following morning brought a surprise.

It was still dark and chilly outside,and one by one the streetlamps,neon signs and the like went out as the stars faded. Within minutes the sun rose above Mt Fuji,the way it had always done.

Ami,Yushi and Gojei were still asleep. So was Joko. It was Sunday,his day off from work at the hotel. Akasei was awake,however. She knew that the Oh-gals would not be awake for another hour or so,so this was a perfect chance to make a quick visit to the store and surprise Ami.

* * *

Ami was the first of the three to wake up. At first she (wisely) decided to just lay in bed awake and wait for her sisters to wake up,but **that** certainly wasn't very entertaining,so she quietly climbed on top of Yushi's bed and shook her a little. It worked;Yushi woke up. 

''Oooghh...what,Ami?'' Yushi said sleepily.

''Wake up,Yushi,wake up!'' Ami said cheerfully,bouncing on the bed just a little. All the commotion woke Gojei up as well. Soon afterwards,the three of them headed downstairs.

Neither Joko nor Akasei were anywhere to be seen. Ami,thinking Akasei had thoughtlessly left them to fend for themselves,she became quite worried and darted about the livingroom calling for her in that most pathetic way.

But when the three of them went into the kitchen Ami was in for a great surprise. On the table there were those oh-so-wonderful Chewy Rice Cakes stacked up on a plate,with a note that said, **_''To Ami-chan,love Mommy.''_**

Before Ami could do or say anything else,Akasei entered the kitchen. ''Well,there,'' She said to Ami, ''I told you I'd get you some of those.''

Ami ran up to Akasei and hugged her warmly. ''Thank you Mommy!'' She said,giving Akasei a kiss as well.

Her mind was entirely on those rice cakes,however. She got to work on devouring those things almost immediately after hugging Akasei. She was understandably very hungry,and within minutes the cakes were no more.

Yushi and Gojei were a bit unhappy about this,though,as they wanted to try one of those things,too. Akasei decided that,to be fair,she would give some to her other two daughters as well. She got out the sack from the grocery store and got out one cake for each of them. Like Ami,they also loved those things,though not quite as much as their sugar-loving sister. Anyway,all three were satisfied for the moment and,with Akasei's assistance,got on their normal clothes and began to play the way they usually did on days like this one.

* * *

A pink-haired caveman (make that cave**woman**) was strolling through the jungle with a little dinosaur on a leash. 

The two of them started digging around in the tree trunks and bushes,looking for something. Suddenly the dinosaur spotted something in one of the tree trunks and started barking excitedly.

''Ooga booga?'' The cavewoman asked.

The dinosaur kept barking and pointing to the tree trunk,then,without warning a Chewy Rice Cake fell out. Just what a Chewy Rice Cake was doing in prehistoric times,I don't know...oh well.

''Ooga booga!'' The cavewoman grabbed the cake and the dinosaur's leash,then happily walked off.

But just then...

''And just where do you think you're going,Ami-chan?''

Ami sighed,tapped her forehead,and turned around. She had taken a rice cake out of the cuboard and had a plush dinosaur tied to a string. She had been playing pretend as usual.

Akasei took the rice cake from Ami and put it away. ''You've had enough of those for now,'' She said.

Ami angrily went back into the livingroom and threw her dinosaur,almost hitting Yushi.

''What's the matter with you?'' Yushi asked.

''It involves rice cakes,'' Ami said,scowling.

Gojei sighed. ''Why did she have to see that commercial? **WHY** did she have to see that commercial?''

''Even worse,'' Yushi pointed to the TV. _Daisuke's Creek_ was on once again.

Ami noticed this and did not move from that spot,no matter how hard Gojei and Yushi tried to get her to.

They soon gave up,but it wasn't long before Joko came in,still wearing his cream-colored kimono with a rust-brown sash that he wore to bed.

''Eh? Ami?'' He said,still a bit groggy, ''What in Buddah's name are you watching?'' He rubbed his eyes a bit.

Ami turned to face him. ''Daisuke!'' She said happily.

Joko observed this for a moment,then he picked up the remote. ''You're too young to watch _that_,'' He said,changing the channel to...horror of horrors...Barney the dinosaur. Having set that whole business straight,he went back upstairs.

''Awww,maaan!'' Ami said. ''Why does that always have to happen?''

''Well,you really **are** a bit young to be watching those kinds of shows,'' Yushi said.

Ami said nothing and started to play with her drum again,but with a rather unhappy look on her face.

''Oh,come on,Ami,'' Yushi said, ''Don't be like that.''

Ami stopped playing and just sat there,pouting.

''Snap out of it,'' Gojei said.

Ami was silent.

Gojei thought for a moment. ''I'll give you a Chewy Rice Cake!''

Ami immediatly sprang up and pinned Gojei to the floor. ''Gimme gimme!'' She shouted,shaking her sister by the shirt collar.

Gojei wiggled free. ''Psyche!'' She exclaimed.

Ami angrily went back to her drum-playing.

''That rice cake business,'' Yushi said to Gojei, ''it won't interfere with impressing Akito,will it?''

''I hope not,'' Gojei said,rolling her eyes.

Would their hopes be dashed?

* * *

A/N: Yay! More fun-to-write stuff! Now,review it! Now,I say! But no flames or else I'll...do...something. Man,I **really** need to come up with better threats. 

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	5. Akito's Not Here

When the three of them went back to school the following day,it seemed entirely possible that Ami's obessions would indeed hurt their reputation,and for that matter,their attempts to impress Akito.

This whole business began during recess that day. Yoko was singing to himself as he dug in the sandbox with a toy shovel.

Ami was hiding behind a tree,trying to sneak up on him the way her ''boyfriend'' Daisuke had done on TV.

She got closer and closer to him,all the while he just kept singing, ''Dig a hole,dig a hole,dig a hole,dig a hole...''

Finally she leapt on him without warning. But he was bigger than she was,and quickly wiggled out from underneath her and sat up again. ''Why did you do that?'' He asked.

''I saw Daisuke do it,'' She said.

Yoko understood what Ami was reffering to and asked, ''Your parents let you watch **that**?''

''Uh-huh,'' She didn't want to tell him about what Joko had done when he saw her watching it.

Yoko said nothing and resumed his sandbox-digging. Ami left him there and joined Yushi and Gojei in their games.

* * *

Later in the day they were all at their little tables waiting for Mrs. Tanka to come back with the snacks. Ami's stomach growled and she sighed impatiently...what was keeping Mrs. Tanka? 

But it wasn't long before she returned with a plate of...CHEWY RICE CAKES. And there was apple juice as well,but I'm sure you know by now what Ami was happiest about.

Ami excitedly bounced up and down in her seat,drawing a good deal of unwanted attention. Yushi cringed. _Please don't let Akito notice,_she thought,_**please** don't let Akito notice!_

As Mrs. Tanka sat the plates and cups in front of all of them,she said, ''Oh,silly me,I wonder why I didn't tell you all eariler.''

''What are you talking about?'' Gojei asked.

''Akito won't be here today. He and his family are on vacation in Osaka,but he'll be back tommorow.''

Yushi sighed in relief. They still had time to set Ami straight.

Speaking of Ami,she was waving one of those cakes in front of Hideyuki's face. ''Join the Chewy side!'' She said. ''All are welcome!''

Hideyuki ignored her and went back to drinking his juice. Everyone else was talking about Ami's odd ways,however,especially Yoko,who had seen Ami's new samurai drama-influenced game.

Yushi cringed once again. Now all of Kindergarten Room 2 was gossiping about her sister! And even worse,perhaps it could spread to the entire school! And **Akito** was certainly going to know when he returned to school the next day!

Yushi couldn't enjoy the food,she was so stressed. Luckily,Gojei and Ami didn't pay any attention to her.

* * *

When Akasei picked them up later that day,Ami rushed out to show her a picture she had done with finger paint. Gojei simply hugged and kissed Akasei,and Akasei did likewise,but Yushi just hurriedly got in the car without saying a word. 

As they drove off,Akasei asked, ''Yushi,are you all right?''

''Y-y-y-yes...'' Yushi said,still stressed out.

''Did something bad happen at school?''

Yushi wanted to talk all about what Ami did,but she would hurt her feelings if she did. So,Yushi lied just a bit and said, ''No...it--it was fine.''

Akasei left all three of them alone and turned the radio up. Yushi looked out the window gloomily as she watched the scenery go by. She **_just knew_** everything would go wrong the next day.

* * *

A/N: Poor Yushi! Just between you and me,I think she's got a crush on Akitio...ooooh! 

Anyways,please review me,flamers will be shot...ah you know the drill.

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	6. A Surprising Twist

The next day,Akito had returned,just as Mrs. Tanka said he would. Akito's good friend Yoko was very glad to see him,as was Hideyuki. But Yushi,as you may have guessed,avoided him like the plauge.

Ami sat near the bookshelf,flipping through a book of Japanese folktales. When she was done she just threw it aside,almost hitting Gojei,who then began to read it as well.

Ami then began to play with a Mickey Mouse plushie,and she didn't pay any attention to anything until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She almost leapt out of her shorts when she felt it. She turned around and noticed that it was Akito who had tapped her.

''Oh...it's just you,'' Ami said,sighing in relief.

Akito sat down next to her. ''Y'know,Ami,Yoko told me you like samurai dramas.''

''You mean that Daisuke show?'' Ami asked.

''Yup.''

''What about it?''

''Well,I like it too!''

''Really?''

''Really! And I like Chewy Rice Cakes too!''

Ami and Akito continued to talk,but Yushi was still hiding.

When she no longer saw Akito talking with Yoko and Hideyuki,she decided to come out of hiding. But,she wished she hadn't,for she saw Ami talking with him!

Akito heard her coming and turned to face her. ''Oh,there she is,'' Akito said.

Yushi could hardly believe what she was seeing. In absolute shock,she fled.

Akito and Ami stared after her for a moment. ''Was it somethin' I said?'' Akito asked.

* * *

Later on,Mrs. Tanka was reading to all of them once again. 

''The little dog said,'bow-wow!' '' She said. ''The little cat said,'meow!' Then the little dog said, 'bow-wow-wow-wow!' ''

''Oooh,the plot thickens!'' Gojei said.

Yushi wasn't paying atttention at all. She still couldn't get that image of Ami and Akito talking out of her mind. Maybe Ami was talking about those blasted Chewy Rice Cakes,therefore ruining their reputation...exactly what she and Gojei feared. (Gojei didn't know about the two of them talking...yet.)

After Mrs. Tanka was done reading,Gojei noticed how upset Yushi was and asked, ''Something wrong?''

Yushi hesitated for a moment. ''Y-yes...''

''What is it?''

''I s-s-s-saw Ami and A-A-Akito t-talking...'' Yushi mananged to say.

''About what?'' Gojei found this all most intresting.

''I d-d-d-d-don't know...''

''Why dont'cha ask?''

Yushi thought about that for some time,then went over to Ami,who was reading that book of folktales with Akito again. Gojei followed.

Ami noticed the two of them approaching. ''Oh,there you are!'' She said, ''Why don't you join us?''

Gojei and Yushi looked at each other,perplexed.

Mustering up her courage,Yushi asked, ''Wh-wh-what have you and Akito b-b-b-been talking ab-ab-about lately?''

It was Akito who answered. ''About how we both love Chewy Rice Cakes!'' He said exultingly.

Akito liked those things too? Yushi couldn't believe it. Neither could Gojei,who was so surprised her precious sunglasses fell off.

''What about that Dai...Dai...Dai-whatever guy?'' Gojei said as she put her sunglasses back on.

''I like him too!'' Akito said.

''Me too!'' Ami said.

''Well,Ami,we kinda knew that,'' Gojei said.

Yushi said nothing. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming,she was so shocked.

''Are you all right,Yushi?'' Ami asked,seeing how confused her sister was.

Yushi soon got over her confusion and surprise and without warning hugged Akito in a proud way that she normally didn't do.

But Akito just pulled her away. ''Eww,cooties!'' He said,shuddering.

Oh,well...back to square one.

* * *

A/N: What a tweeeest! (hee hee) That's it for the second ''episode.'' The next one will introduce a new main character...Dang-Dang. Who or what is Dang-Dang? You'll find out soon enough. That's not the only exciting thing to come,though...I plan on introducing another new character as well: Ami's uncle (I haven't given him a name yet) and her cousin,Miruku. 

Well,sayonara and thanks for reading (watching?)

_**NEXT TIME ON TOKYO NIGHTS: ''Dang And Double Dang''**_


End file.
